Redemption of a Fallen Angel
by Z-bond
Summary: Saved by the Goddess after being hit by Voldemort's killing curse, Harry is reborn as Sephiroth but what happens when the Wizarding world is in danger once more, will Sephiroth return to save the day and redeem himself as the hero that he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Final Fantasy VII**

**This fic, which I thought of while finishing FF VII, will be a Harry Potter is Sephiroth fic. Wouldn't that be so awesome? Anyways pairing will be Harry(Sephiroth)/Fleur.**

**P.S.: Sephiroth's age will be altered a little to match the pairing, also he will be pretty much invincible, let's face it this is the ONE and ONLY Sephiroth, he kicks ass without trying his best. **

All he could see was impending darkness….all he could feel was the unbearable pain in his head, he could remember nothing save a flash of green light and the horrendous wordless scream of a man. Slowly but surely, everything flickered and became dimmer as his life was slowly leaving his body.

Amongst the wreckage in the room of the cottage in Godric's Hollow, a violent flash of golden light erupted from nowhere. As the light dissipated, a woman with golden blonde hair that shined like the Sun, flawless youthful skin, adorned with heavy golden armor slowly landed on her feet of the charred wooden floor.

The Goddess, Minerva looked upon the small boy no older than three years old with unruly black hair lying in front of the cot. She cradled him in her arms and hugged him tightly, was it fate or was it coincidence that drove her to appear in this particular dimension but she knew that the boy she held in her arms was the one. He was to be the greatest hero the world would ever know.

"You'll not die today…Harry James Potter, you are destined for much greater things." With a blinding flash of golden light, Minerva and the small boy disappeared from this world.

In his short life, Harry James Potter had never felt so alone, there was nothing save him in an unending, bottomless pitch black darkness awoke from his unconscious state and found himself surrounded by absolute darkness. A warm, tart female voice sang out to him in his mind, "Be brave, Harry Potter…the world needs a hero." He tried communicating back but to no avail did the voice hear him. Then suddenly, light sliced through the darkness around him, and he found himself staring into cold dark eyes behind small round glasses that held absolutely no sentimentality in them.

In Shinra Mansion located in Nibelheim…

Professor Hojo was overjoyed despite his stoic face, the newly born child, his child, had successfully merged with the cells of Jenova. Next time he saw that pathetic excuse of a scientist Hollander; he would definitely enjoy rubbing the success of 'Project S' in his face.

He glanced at Project S's mother, his wife Lucrecia, unconscious from the childbirth. She was no longer needed seeing that Project S was completed, to Hojo; Lucrecia was just a means to achieve an end. Love, whoever came up with that immensely flawed theory could probably make Hollander seem like a genius. Hojo then looked at the child with bright green eyes in his arms,

"Your name will be…. Sephiroth." Then a young woman dressed in a black skirt, navy blue shirt and a white lab coat walked over, Hojo handed the child over to the woman and with a nod, she departed. Hojo was already going over some statistics, clearly feeling indifferent about giving his son away. The boy will eventually turn out to be the best super soldier that has ever walked the planet.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Albus Dumbledore, respected headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry burst into the destroyed living room of the cottage that belonged to James and Lily Potter located in Godric's Hollow.

To his great relief, James and Lily were just unconscious, he enervated the both of them, then the three of them rushed towards the nursery only to find the room utterly destroyed save the cot with crying noises coming from within.

Lily Potter burst into tears of happiness as her son, Jamie was well and truly alive. Both parents cradled the infant close to them but it all came crashing down when Lily realized that her eldest was no where to be seen.

"HARRY? HARRY? Where are you sweetheart? It's mommy, its okay now, the bad man is gone now." Lily cried out, and dread slowly filled her heart when no response came back.

Next to her, James felt his heart sank, "No, no, any minute now, Harry will pop out of no where and say it was just a prank." But nothing happened.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, close friends to the couple since their days at Hogwarts came running through the door.

"We came as fast as we could." Remus said hurriedly, his clothes were shabby and his hair was starting to grey.

"Is everyone alright?" Sirius asked, his handsome features marred with worry, he had a bad feeling in his gut when he saw the Potter's pale faces.

"Harry's gone missing!" James shouted.

"WHAT?" Remus exclaimed.

"Let's split up, he's gotta be here in this house somewhere." Sirius said quickly and the three Marauders fanned out of the room, Dumbledore and Lily could hear them shouting Harry's name out loud.

Albus Dumbledore was marveled at the magic still flowing throughout the nursery, he could identify three signatures: Voldemort's, Harry Potter's and a mysterious unidentifiable third signature. What he couldn't understand was that the unknown signature was greater than both Voldemort's and Young Harry's, in fact he had never felt a signature as strong as the one he was feeling now; the signature was not one of a wizard's or witches'. It was like a natural force.

Dumbledore quickly strolled towards Lily and examined Jamie Potter, to his great shock, there was no mark on him, Jamie Potter was not a Horcrux which meant that the prophecy of _Neither one can live while the other survives _was no longer applicable. He will need to pay the Department of Mysteries a visit as soon as possible, because if this new theory is correct then the prophecy is annulled.

Then the three marauders came back and Lily asked silently with wide eyes filled with tears. All three shook their heads and wept bitterly, Lily, stunned by the fact that her baby boy was gone lost all will to stand and would have fallen to the ground if it had not been for James' fast reflexes.

James then pleaded silently with Dumbledore who said in a soft and melancholy tone, "I cannot detect Harry's signature anywhere on the planet…I'm sorry." His old heart tearing as he saw uncontrolled tears trickling down James's face, Dumbledore had never felt so fatigued and ancient as he left the family to their grief.

* * *

Years later…

A nineteen year old young man wearing a long black coat with silver pauldrons, knee length black boots and full black clothing with the top parted, revealing a toned chest, covered by crossing leather straps; his hair was long and silver with bangs parted to either side of his flawless, pale face, his green cat like eyes was ever vigilant as he gazed at the sun setting view of virtual reality Junon.

After his birth, Shinra had raised Sephiroth to be a super soldier. He never knew his birth mother, only knowing that her name was "Jenova," and that she had died in childbirth. Since then, Sephiroth had gained worldwide fame for his exploits such as his role in Shinra's victory against the Wutai in 0000 and the mess with AVALANCHE in 0001. He also had the largest fan club, dwarfing the other two 1sts, Genesis's and Angeal's combined.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water's surface The wandering soul knows no rest…"

Sephiroth smirked as he turned around, the wind blowing gently against his hair, "Loveless, Act I." He simply said, facing his two only friends who were sitting on a ledge.

"Hnn…you remembered." A man in his early twenties wearing a long red coat, black clothing underneath, knee length black boots, black shoulder guards with reddish brown hair and light blue eyes remarked with a smirk, leaping down from the ledge as he did so. Genesis always had the poem by him, Sephiroth wouldn't be surprised if he slept with it.

The other man standing next to him snorted, he was tall with a muscular structure with black hair slicked back except for two bangs of hair on each side. He wore a standard SOLDIER 1st Class uniform and a large broad sword on his back.

"How could I not…when you've beaten it into my head." Sephiroth retorted, tapping the side of his head before giving a downward slash with his Masumune, a seven foot long katana that had served him faithfully throughout his ascension to Shinra's most powerful super soldier.

"Don't take Sephiroth lightly." Angeal Hewley, Sephiroth's other close friend warned jokingly, pulling out a standard Shinra sword.

Despite all his fame and glory, Sephiroth had an extremely cold exterior and his professional attitude, that turned people away save Genesis and Angeal, which he thought were worthy of carrying the title of SOLDIER 1st Class.

"Hnn…noted." Genesis retorted and leapt towards Sephiroth, his signature blood red rapier raised, with Angeal not far behind him. Clashes of metal could be heard as the two 1st Classes tried to land a blow on Sephiroth, only to be parried and countered in an inhumanely fast pace by his Masumune.

"Hnn…Is that the best you could do?" Sephiroth asked in a bored tone at Angeal as their blades clashed together and with great force pushed the Buster Sword wielder a few steps back.

"All hail Sephiroth huh?" Angeal remarked, he knew from their sparring sessions that Sephiroth never gave his one hundred percent, seeing that no one could defeat him, it was probably why.

"Angeal…." Angeal looked at Genesis, who had utter determination in his green eyes. "Stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone " He said seriously, which was odd considering Genesis was the cheeriest out of the three of them.

"Genesis!" Angeal exclaimed with wide eyes.

Genesis, never once taking his light blue eyes off Sephiroth who looked amused said, "The world needs a new hero." Genesis ran his hand over his rapier and the blade immediately flared up in a red light.

"Hmmph…Come and try." Sephiroth simply retorted, "Brave but foolish." He thought.

"So smug…but for how long?" Genesis stated before leaping towards the long silver haired warrior.

* * *

In another dimension…

Years went by as Albus Dumbledore desperately searched for the Potter's missing child. He had, regardless that Harry's magical signature was gone, thought the boy will eventually show up. He was now giving his farewell speech towards his students.

Despite so many years had passed, Lily Potter was adamant that her son was still alive and healthy. The Potter family was never the same after that night when Harry disappeared but Jamie and their daughter, Rose brought back some of the laughter into their home.

Dumbledore had hoped to see the boy appear at Hogwarts, and help him grow along with giving him different obstacles to train him. But instead, without the boy, Dumbledore had to secure the Philosopher's Stone, facing a Shade of Voldemort in the process. Destroying the vessel, which housed the Dark Lord's spirit, the ancient headmaster watched as the spirit fled in rage.

The second year was just as chaotic, if not more chaotic as the Chamber of Secrets was opened and a giant poisonous serpent with the ability to kill anyone who dared look into its large yellow eyes was unleashed. Luckily, he, Filius and Severus were able to subdue the great beast within before any real casualties could be inflicted.

This pass year caused quite the commotion when the Potter's betrayer and former friend, Peter Pettigrew escaped from the Wizarding Prison, Azkaban. Pettigrew had not once been sited which was worrying which meant that the Dark Lord was going to be reborn very soon. Dumbledore sighed as he looked out the windows of his office, he was no longer the youth he was and if Voldemort returned, he feared that it would be one fight that he would have low chances of winning; which was why he spent all of his free time traveling all around the world searching for Harry Potter.

* * *

With Sephiroth…

Sephiroth was still and wide eyed from disbelief, the last thing he remembered was falling into the pool of Mako below the reactor on Mt. Nibel. Then he was thrown into an environment of pitch-black darkness.

"Sephiroth…my dear child, what have you done?" Sephiroth recognized that female voice immediately, he couldn't identify it but he had remembered it clearly.

"Show yourself!" Sephiroth commanded, already in battle stance with his Masumune over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward, his eyes filled with hate and insanity. Then a golden light flashed so intensely and sudden that Sephiroth dropped his sword and had to cover his eyes from the light's rays, he couldn't see a single thing. Sephiroth, the Legendary SOLDIER and the Hero, screamed in agony as the light attacked him, he felt as if his head was about to explode.

With an inhumane scream, which couldn't possibly belonged to Sephiroth, something misty came out of the SOLDIER 1st Class, causing Sephiroth to fall down breathing heavily.

"You'll never harm this child ever again…**BEGONE!**" The warm female voice commanded and Sephiroth heard a horrendous scream as bright luminous light filled the darkness.

"Genesis was right. I am a….monster, what have I done…." Minerva, The Goddess smiled sadly at him.

"You can never be a monster, my child, it was as I feared… you have always had the taint within you. I thought it would disappear on its own but apparently I am mistaken. It was not by your choice that had caused such events to happen."

"Taint? What taint?"

"Have you ever had dreams that you don't have explanations for?"

"More than I could remember, I keep dreaming about a little boy with black hair and always, that green light." Minerva sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, that little boy was you in a matter of way, Harry James Potter was your original name…"

"Impossible…"

"Is it? Have you wondered where your abilities of teleportation came from and why of all the people in the world, only you possess it?" Minerva asked calmly. Sephiroth was at a loss for words, which never happened.

"So, my mother wasn't Jenova then?" Sephiroth stated, eyes devoid of any emotion, it seemed like his mind had returned to normal after that misty substance had left his body.

Minerva looked down at the enhanced soldier and replied sadly, "Jenova was an alien life form, its sole purpose is to destroy every sentient life form on the planet it lands on until there is nothing left." Minerva stated and subsequently raised an arm and bright light shone around them.

Sephiroth suddenly found himself seeing a meteor flying towards the Planet, creating a enormous crater on the surface, he then saw Jenova emerge and with a red gleam of its eyes, approached the Cetra and promptly gleaned their memories and emotions.

He stared in horror as the Cetra were mutated into monsters. He watched as the Cetra civilization fell, the few Cetra who had survived managed to band together to defeat Jenova and quarantined it inside the Northern Crater.

"But it was not meant to be…Jenova laid dormant for thousands of years. Then…" Another flash of light forced Sephiroth to cover his eyes and he was wide eyed with shock as soon as he took his arm away. He saw Professor Gast, one of the few people that he admired, excavating Jenova's remains and was outraged when the professor pronounced Jenova as a Cetra.

Sephiroth closed his eyes with shame as he saw what came next, the start of the Jenova project, which led to the birth of SOLDIER, Shinra's elite military force. Sephiroth's eyes burned with rage as he saw Hojo appear in what seemed to be a laboratory, his arm shook when he recalled the man tricking him to believe that his mother was Jenova and that she had died in childbirth when he was still a young boy.

"Lucrecia, if you want to call it off, we can stop all procedures." Hojo said in a fake kind voice that sickened Sephiroth to the core. The woman that responded had long chestnut brown hair tied in a bun with bangs at the side of her face wore a black skirt, lavender shirt and a lab coat, shook her head and with a small smile said

"Hojo, we've agreed on this…"

"Alright…" Hojo said in his incredibly convincing fake tone and proceeded to inject his wife and their unborn child, him with Jenova cells.

"She's my mother...my real mother..." Sephiroth mumbled to himself, his bangs of silver hair covering his emotion filled eyes, he would've never believed it but he was the son of that walking mass of complexes.

As the laboratory faded away leaving Sephiroth and Minerva alone in the timeless space they were in, Sephiroth suddenly asked, "But that still doesn't explain why I came into this world, reborn, nonetheless."

But the Goddess just smiled mysteriously. "Fate works in strange ways does it not, know that I have saved your life…that is enough."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow but did not pursue the question; he did not know the full extent of this goddess' powers but knew it was far greater than his own.

"What happens now?" He asked, picking up his Masumune from the floor.

"You can choose to embrace death and be at peace or go back to the world where you originally came from." Sephiroth raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A great evil is gathering and if nothing is done about it…that dimension will eventually be destroyed."

"Let me guess, you want me to prevent that from happening if I want to live again." Sephiroth stated, his mind already began calculating the pros and cons.

"An even trade, do you not think so? Do this and any business between us is concluded."

"Done, I'll be your hand of justice…and also to repent for my sins" Sephiroth whispered the last sentence softly, though Minerva heard him nevertheless and a proud smile formed on her face. Then with an open palm, she opened up strange looking green portal while Sephiroth stared at it in awe.

"This portal will lead you to where you need to go...never lose sight of the hero that you are now…" The Goddess smiled as Sephiroth disappeared into the portal in a fast blur, leaving the world in which he grew up in behind. It was an intriguing experience for Sephiroth, who was spiraling through the depths of the void, it felt like being on a roller coaster that couldn't stop. After what seemed to be an eternity to Sephiroth, bright light shone through the lifeless dimension and as if guided by a supernatural force, the Legendary SOLDIER 1st Class flew towards it, his new home and path of redemption. Sephiroth was in for a rough landing as he literally, fell from the sky… closing his eyes and drawing on his power, he landed on his feet in the middle of a grassy plain with flawless grace.

Noticing there were no threats, Sephiroth sheathed his Masumune and surveyed the area and could see the entrance to a town and moved slowly and carefully towards it. He couldn't help but notice that there weren't any monsters since he had fallen into this world. As he entered the loud and lively village, Sephiroth noticed he was attracting a lot of attention and every woman was eyeing him with approval.

"Some things never change." He thought with amusement as he heard the gossip around him.

"Wow…who's that guy? He's so dreamy!" One woman said to her friends who were also having dreamy looks on their faces.

"I wonder what he looks like under that dashing black coat…" Another girl said with a sigh, staring at Sephiroth's partly exposed chest.

Sephiroth just smirked from all the attention as he walked into what seemed like a run down version of a bar. From the moment he stepped inside the pub, every set of eyes was diverted onto long silver haired man.

Approaching the counter, Sephiroth cleared his throat. He regretted doing so immediately when a curvy woman with curly blonde hair turned around and began eyeing him just like every female customer in the pub was.

Madam Rosmerta was sighing to herself, everyday was the same: children and ugly men coming to the pub, why couldn't anyone handsome just come in for once, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a polite throat clearing sound. She was definitely in for a surprise as she turned around to greet the customer, a man in his early twenties with inhumane good looks, long silver hair accommodated with his cat like green eyes. His clothes were quite different than what wizards and muggles typically wore. He was dressed in a long black coat with silver pauldrons, knee length black boots and full black clothing with the top parted, revealing a very muscular and well toned chest, covered by crossing leather straps. Rosmerta suddenly felt as if someone had casted Fiendfrye in the room.

"Excuse me m'am but I seemed to have gotten lost, I was hoping that you could inform me of my current location." Sephiroth asked with his infamous smirk on his face.

"This is Hogsmeade my dear." The woman replied with a blush on her cheeks.

Sephiroth thanked her and left the pub in deep thought, he had never seen magic performed by little wooden sticks, fatigued from his journey from another dimension, Sephiroth took refuge on a large branch of an old oak tree not too far away from the village. With the birds singing their songs surrounding him, the Legendary SOLDIER 1st Class closed his eyes laid down on his back on the branch and allowed sleep to consume him.

With Dumbledore…

Albus Dumbledore was surveying the view from behind his windows, the delegates of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute or Magical Learning were coming in less than a week but he had a sinking feeling in his gut; he knew Tom Riddle was planning to return and the Tri-Wizard Tournament was an excellent opportunity.

Then his eyes went wide as he felt Harry Potter's magical signature appearing for the first time since that night years ago. Then with utmost haste, leaving his office, the ancient headmaster went searching for the Chosen One.

**Read and Review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review PLEASE!**

**After playing FF VII again, I just can't get it out my head… all my other stories are going to be momentarily halted. I get so hyper whenever I'm brainstorming about the numerous possibilities in this.**

**Chapter 2**

Albus Dumbledore was walking through the liveliness of Hogsmeade village, smiling and waving benevolently at his students who were buying candy in various shops, or were just relaxing and chatting in large groups. He followed the trail of Harry's magical signature till it stopped at a large oak tree a bit away from the village but he couldn't see anyone near it nor anyone on top of its branches.

Suddenly, he heard the noise of what seemed to be a sword being unsheathed and before he could comprehend what was happening, the ancient headmaster felt sharp, cold metal on his throat.

"Who are you?" A cold voice demanded.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I mean you no harm." Dumbledore replied calmly and inwardly let out the breath he had been holding as he watched the thin blade moving away.

He turned around and found himself staring into familiar looking green eyes, "_Harry Potter..." _His mind screamed, there was no way he could mistaken those eyes, they were Lily's eyes. But this man, in his early twenties did not have messy black hair but instead had long straight silver blonde hair, reaching almost to his waist. His face was very pale and was dressed in a fitting, long black coat with silver pauldrons protecting his shoulders and black gloves. In addition the man was garbed in black, down to his knee length boots and to top it all off, a long silver sword held tightly in his left hand.

"My apologies Mr. Dumbledore…my name is Sephiroth." Sephiroth replied with a stoic expression on his face.

Dumbledore blinked, what an odd name and with a gesture of an arm said, "It is quite alright, would you care to take a walk with this old man?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed but nodded and sheathed his Masumune once more. The two walked through the small but lively town in silence, gaining looks and whispers of curiosity in their direction.

"So, Mr. Sephiroth, what brings you here to our Magical Institute?" Dumbledore asked after a long uncomfortable lapse of silence as the pair reached the edges of the Black Lake.

The wind blew at Sephiroth's hair, making it more wavelike he stared intently at the murky lake and replied, "I was sent by a higher authority to purge the evils lurking in this world."

"Higher authority?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is none of your concern, know that she means no harm to your species and that I am only here to act on her behalf." Sephiroth said coldly and to Dumbledore's horror, a large pure, white wing erupted from the man's right shoulder and he watched as the wing flapped and Sephiroth took off into the clear sky leaving the ancient headmaster befuddled on the ground.

* * *

Sephiroth was astounded himself as he glanced at the white-feathered wing on his right shoulder as he looked on from atop a tall building in Hogsmeade village with the sun setting in the background.

Even though the taint was removed from his body, he still had Jenova's cells flowing within him and the wing must be one of the side effects. Genesis would probably be laughing madly and comment that his fans were right, he was an angel alright; since many of his infinite number of fans loved to sent drawings of him with wings to him when he was back in his original dimension.

Genesis, Sephiroth found himself missing his close friend, the friend that had been so determine to best him in their sparring lessons and reading from his favorite poem, LOVELESS; he would give anything to listen to his friend read from it again. Thinking back on his original dimension, rare tears trickled down the cold and unsentimental SOLDIER 1st Class, he could still remember clearly casting Firaga on his hometown, Nibelheim after reading those misleading notes in the basement of Shinra Mansion.

He could still smell the horrendous stench of burnt human flesh, the screams, each time he closed his eyes he could hear it clearly in his mind…he silently prayed to Minerva to give him the strength to defeat the rising evil on the horizon and forgiveness for the sins he had committed.

A week later…

Dumbledore sighed tiredly, massaging his temple in his office. The welcome feast for the foreign delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang went fairly well, but was exhausting nevertheless, especially when he had announced that there would be no Quidditch for the year due to the Triwizard Tournament and he had to bellow to get them to stop which wasn't exactly something an old man over a hundred should be doing but it worked, it wasn't everyday the benign and smiling headmaster popped a vein.

"The Goblet of Fire… anyone who wishes to participate must write their name on a piece of parchment and place it into the Goblet before next weekend…do not do so lightly, if chosen, there is no going back." Dumbledore explained gravely to the students in the Great Hall as he unraveled the stone cup and blue flames immediately erupted, signaling the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Then the feast began, the Durmstrang students eyeing their golden plates, glasses and cutlery with great fascination and the Beauxbaton students were shooting disgusted looks at the English food in front of them.

However, Albus himself just merely played around with his food, trying to comprehend what Sephiroth had said during the day, and there was the part of delivering the news to James and Lily that their long lost son had been found but there might be some unexpected complications.

He prepared himself as James and Lily came in, James holding his wife carefully, as if she would fall the second he let go of her.

"Albus, is it true? Have you found Harry?" Lily asked with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Where is he?" James asked, looking around the office for signs of a black haired boy.

"Before I can take you to see him, there is something I must show you first." Dumbledore said as he stood up and with a wave of his wand, the cabinet doors that protected his pensieve opened and the stone basin slid out. He then pointed the tip of his wand on his right temple and drew out a strand of silver mist and with a tap of his wand, the strand fell into the bowel. He watched with a grave face as James and Lily delved in.

With James and Lily…

James and Lily landed on what seemed to be a grassy plain with an oak tree in front of them. Lily was hysterically searching the barren landscape, hoping to see her lost son. Both of them snapped their heads up when they heard someone approaching, they watched as the headmaster walking rather frantically and stopped at the bottom of the tree.

Lily then placed a hand over her mouth, wide eyed as a black blur, too fast to be human, appeared behind the unsuspecting headmaster and before she could comprehend what was happening, a tall man with long silver hair dressed in a long black coat with silver shoulder protectors and knee length black boots had a sword held to the headmaster's throat.

"_Who are you?_" Lily couldn't help but wonder why the voice was so cold, distant and unsentimental.

"_I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I mean you no harm."_ After a moment of silence, the black coated man lowered his weapon and as he turned around, Lily's eyes widened with shock, the man was undoubtedly very handsome; to the point where he didn't look human, in addition he had pale white skin as if he had never been exposed to the sun, glowing green cat-like eyes which Lily immediately recognized even her husband who was standing next to her flinched a bit.

"What happened, to turn my baby boy into this?" Lily wondered.

"_My apologies, Mr. Dumbledore…my name is Sephiroth." _

"What a strange name." Lily thought as she watched the black clad man sheath his blade.

"Is that our boy?" James asked, more to himself than his wife. As they followed the two into the familiar setting of Hogsmeade, James smirked when he saw all the women giving looks of lust and adoration at the mysterious, tall, silver haired man walking pass.

"Definitely my boy!" He inwardly jumped up for joy. Finally, Dumbledore and Sephiroth stopped at the edge of the Black lake, James and Lily behind them.

The two of them just stood there in silence prompting James to whisper to his wife, "He's a bit distant, don't you think?"

"More than just distant." Lily thought, noticing that Sephiroth had not once smiled.

_"So, Mr. Sephiroth, what brings you here to our Magical Institute?" _James and Lily watched as Albus tried to start a conversation.

_"I was sent by a higher authority to purge the evils lurking in this world."_ Sephiroth replied.

"Higher authority? Like from a divine being possibly?" Lily pondered, her attention was once drawn back to the conversation when she heard, _"-none of your concern, know that she means no harm to your species and that I am only here to act on her behalf."_

Then a large white feathery wing sprung out of Sephiroth's right shoulder making both Potters at a loss of words. They watched as the black clad warrior take off and disappearing into the skies before they were thrown back into Dumbledore's warm office.

"Albus…is he…Sephiroth…Harry?" Lily asked, shaken obviously by what she had witnessed in the pensieve.

"It appears so, he is the correct age and his eyes, no one else but you have those eyes." Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Then why does he have silver colored hair? Is he a partial animagus? And what did he mean when he said he was sent by a higher authority?" James questioned.

Albus rubbed his head and quietly responded, "I have no explanations, that I think you will have to ask him yourself, I have tried asking him the identity of this higher authority but he would not say…and I do not want to resort to using Legilimency."

"I think we should talk to him, I will not do nothing while my son is in front of me." Lily said determinedly, fire blazing in her eyes, James nodded solemnly and squeezed his wife's shoulder gently in reassurance.

Somewhere else…

A lone figure stood idly on a branch of an oak tree, the evening wind blowing against his silver bangs, revealing his ever-vigilant glowing green eyes. The meeting with the old man was unsettling, Sephiroth had never been one of fearing anyone except Hojo when he was younger; before he had any training of any sort, his notorious and ridiculously large fan club and Jenova.

The thought of Jenova and its inhumane red gleaming eyes made him shudder, it would be an image that he would remember for the rest of his life. The top SOLDIER 1st Class then proceeded to lie down on a branch, looking forward to what the next day would bring however, he had no idea how much he'll regret thinking that.

* * *

Winter was arriving; Sephiroth observed as plants slowly lost their green color, rarely had he been able to see such beautiful sights as watching the red and brown leaves fall. He was currently taking an enjoyable stroll in the forest when suddenly he heard bristling in some bushes and immediately drew his Masumune, a large hairy body with many legs suddenly leapt out of the bush.

Sephiroth gave a smirk, finally something to practice on. With a single precise slash, the hairy monstrosity fell to the ground split into two. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as more giant spiders gathered around him.

With a downward slash of his Masumune, Sephiroth became a blur as he slashed, dodged and hacked the oversized arachnids surrounding him. The group of spiders quickly dwindled from their large numbers as many met their ends at Sephiroth's blade, dispatching eight arachnids with one of his favorite specialty moves, Octoslash; Sephiroth's white wing emerged from his right shoulder as he gracefully took off to the air, dodging what would be, no doubt a nasty bite.

Smirking, Sephiroth placed his him over his face and the eight legged monstrosities beneath the SOLDIER 1st Class looked on as a fiery red glowed brightly in the man's right palm, then a rainstorm of fireballs came pouring down, incinerating everything it came into contact with into smoldering ash.

Landing softly back onto the charred earth, Sephiroth sheathed his Masumune once he was sure that no more hostiles were alive. Opening his right palm, red flames gently danced on it.

"Hmmph…Firaga, Genesis you would certainly approve." Sephiroth muttered to himself.

_'CLASH' Genesis smirked as Sephiroth's Masumune met his rapier, for once Sephiroth smiled. It always brought him great amusement whenever Genesis decided to take him on one on one. He had to give his red haired friend credit, he would be one of the greatest SOLDIER 1__st__ Class to ever walk the planet, after himself of course. _

_The two were in the air with Genesis trying his best to defend himself from the ruthless onslaught of Sephiroth's Masumune. Sephiroth watched as Genesis distanced himself from him, and drew a fist towards his face, a fiery red glow dancing in his grasp. _

_With a smirk, Sephiroth looked unconcernedly at the fireballs fired at him, he swatted a few away with his Masumune as if they were flies but allowed the rest to engulf him, having casted MBarrier, the flames were harmless. _

_He watched Angeal trying to stop Genesis from casting another round of Firaga from behind the walls of flames and saw Angeal falling after receiving a Firaga at point blank range. With a slash of his Masumune, the flaming prison around him dissipated with a blue slicing light…_

Shaking his head and focusing his attention, Sephirothwas walking to his temporary sanctuary aka the great oak tree when he saw a brown owl seemingly flying towards his direction. As the bird neared, Sephiroth saw a letter in its mouth.

It landed on his shoulder and gave a squawk when the letter was taken out of its mouth. He opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of parchment from within. "Meet me at the gate…someone wants to meet me….I'll be waiting…" Sephiroth muttered to himself and after a long gaze towards the Great Medieval Castle, Hogwarts as it was called. "What a strange name." Sephiroth thought as he began to walk through towards the Magical Academy, it will be a good way to gather more Intel. The quietness and empty streets of Hogsmeade Village were rather enjoyable, thank Minerva that it was still early in the morning and business hours had yet to began.

With Dumbledore…

The ancient headmaster was ready to leave his office after sending an Owl to notify Sephiroth that he wanted to meet him again. What he did not mention was that James and Lily wanted to see their long lost son, he was close to the door when he felt his magical detecting instruments alerting him that there was a huge magical outburst on the grounds.

He went to the window and a look of disbelief formed on his face, Sephiroth with his wing outstretched was hovering above the vast Forbidden Forest casting a downpour of fireballs from his palm. Very few people could master wandless magic and even fewer or none had ever had the capabilities of casting wandless offensive magic. Just how powerful was this Sephiroth? Dumbledore's mind was filled with many pensive thoughts as he left his office.

Sephiroth had crossed a rather long and narrow stone bridge, while observing his surroundings. Then he arrived at the gate and inclined his head in acknowledgement when he saw the headmaster of Hogwarts at the gates.

"Greetings Mr. Sephiroth. Thank you for coming." Sephiroth nodded and watched as the white bearded old man tapped the lock of the gate and a loud click could be heard, followed by the gates swinging open. Dumbledore beckoned the young man to walk in before himself and locked the gate.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a jolly smile however Sephiroth's facial expression remained stoic.

"Who is it that wants to see me, Mr. Dumbledore." Sephiroth asked, cutting the chase, he really wasn't one for small talk but Genesis and Angeal, well mostly Genesis refused to acknowledge that fact and often enjoyed pushing on his buttons.

They passed what seemed to be an open courtyard, and into the interior of the castle. Students were giving Sephiroth inquisitive looks while the female students giggled and blushed while he walked past. Sephiroth just inwardly groaned, he really REALLY hated women eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. He noticed that there were people that wore different uniforms, probably from other schools for a magical contest of sort, based on what the townspeople were saying.

"Have you had any breakfast, Mr. Sephiroth?" Dumbledore asked. Sephiroth was surprised, he had not expected that one to come up.

With much reluctance, he shook his head. "Splendid, come with me." Dumbledore exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Both men went into the bustling Great Hall, Sephiroth noticed that there were four tables and the badges in front of the black robes of the students were different from the table they were next to.

Noticing the silver haired man's stare, Dumbledore explained, "This school was founded by four founders and we have a house dedicated to each of them. Sit wherever you wish to." Sephiroth nodded and sat down at the far edge of a table filled with students with a yellow badge of a badger in front of their robes, ignoring all the whispering directed towards him.

"Who is he?"

"Isn't he that incredible hot guy from Hogsmeade?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Is he a professor?"

"He's a bit too young…"

"His eyes are so dreamy…"

Sephiroth felt very uncomfortable with so many hormonal teenage girls around him, it reminded him one time when a fan girl promptly 'ambushed' him in his Shinra Apartment, how it happened, he still had no idea.

He inwardly shuddered at the nightmarish experience, even Angeal had found it incredibly amusing when the news leaked out.

Snapping back into reality, Sephiroth composed himself while delicately cutting up his eggs before placing them into his mouth, the food was actually pretty good; Zack Fair, the puppy, would have been hysterical with the different types of food available here.

"Albus, who is that man?" a stern looking woman with a Scottish Accent asked Dumbledore who smiled and replied,

"Do you not recognize his magical signature, Minerva?" Minerva McGonagall, the assistant headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry focused on the magical aura surrounding the man clad in black and her eyes widened, "Albus…."

Dumbledore nodded sincerely.

At the Gryffindor Table…

"Isn't he a dream?" Lavender Brown squealed as she shot Sephiroth a gaze of adoration. Her best friend Parvati Patil could only nod, as she was totally entranced by the looks of the top SOLDIER 1st Class.

"Honestly, isn't he a bit too old for you two?" A bushy haired witch nearby exclaimed, not knowing why every girl save herself in her house table were having smitten looks on their faces due to the arrival of the mysterious black clad stranger.

The stranger in question was biting into a green apple when he felt someone poking his side, turning his head sideway with his coldest glare he found himself staring at a small girl, no older than ten with silvery blonde hair and big, bright, baby blue eyes with a smile that threatened to split her face.

"Can I help you?" Sephiroth said, eyes narrowing.

"You 'ave pretty hair." The girl said with a faint blush rising on her cheeks. Sephiroth was left utterly speechless with wide eyes, no one had ever EVER said that towards his face. Not knowing what to do, Sephiroth just nodded and returned to his apple when he felt poke poke poke poke poke.

"Yes?" He asked, turning his head towards the still smiling girl.

"I'm Gabrielle." The small silver haired girl introduced herself cheerfully. Sephiroth gazed at her for a moment and said simply, "Sephiroth."

"Gabby? Gabby? There you are… What have told you about talking to strangers." A melodious voice called out, looking up, Sephiroth saw a young woman, about seventeen or eighteen walking towards them. Even though Sephiroth was firm in his belief that the opposite sex was nothing but a distraction, he couldn't help but be a little mesmerized by this inhumanely beautiful creature. She had long silver blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, flawless skin and enticing lips, and a very fit figure.

Turning his attention back to Gabrielle who looked downtrodden, Sephiroth actually smiled when he saw Gabrielle shooting him a pout but it quickly became a smile again once she saw his smile.

When the older girl was close enough, Gabrielle leapt into her arms.

"Don't ever wander off on your own again, did you know how worried I was?" Fleur Delacour lightly chastised her sister, followed by a light bonk to her head.

"Fleur…." Gabrielle whined causing her older sister to laugh at her flustered look.

Then Fleur turned to the long silver haired man, who was looking straight at her with the most beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen, they seemed to be glowing.

"Zank you for looking after Gabby, she iz always getting into trouble…" Fleur said, bonking Gabrielle lightly again on the head, causing the little girl to whine.

"It was no problem." Sephiroth replied with a nod.

Fleur actually widened her eyes with shock, no man save her papa had been able to resist her Veela Allure, but the long silver haired man before didn't seem to even seem to be remotely affected.

"Could he be a male Veela?" He was a couple leagues higher than most men she had dated when it came to looks and he did seem to attract the gazes of most, if not all the woman in the room but it was impossible, there were none left in the world.

Sephiroth then saw Dumbledore walking down from the staff table and stood up from his seat, "It has been a pleasure, Miss…" Sephiroth started but realized that he didn't know the girl's name.

"Delacour, Fleur Delacour." Fleur replied with a true smile, something she didn't do very often in public. There was just something unique with this man.

"See you around Miss Delacour." Sephiroth said with an inclined of his head and a small smile at Gabrielle who was blushing beet red and was looking down at the floor. Then he walked out of the Great Hall, that was when Fleur realized that the mysterious man had never introduced himself and sighed, "I'll ask the next time I see him."

Then she proceeded to steer her brightly flushed sister towards the Ravenclaw Table, where her friend Marie immediately shot her an excited look that spelt "Spill!"

"Good Morning Marie." Fleur greeted in French, ignoring the look.

"I think the entire female population is plotting to throw you into that lake…" Marie stated. Fleur took a quick look and surely, some girls, including some female students from her school, weren't exactly pleased that she alone had talked with the silver haired man.

"It's not my fault that they're incapable of talking to a man." Fleur said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, its not everyday you see such a perfect piece of art… I don't think I can look on at any other guy without comparing now." Marie said with a faint pink blush appearing on her cheeks. Fleur just rolled her eyes and dug into her breakfast, while the image of Sephiroth was still freshly in her mind.

With Dumbledore and Sephiroth…

"What do you think about the food?" Dumbledore asked as he strolled leisurely side by side with Sephiroth towards the Headmaster Tower.

"It was nice Mr. Dumbledore, thank you for your hospitality." Sephiroth replied politely.

With a chuckle they arrived in front of a stone gargoyle in an enclosed space and Dumbledore stepped in once beckoning Sephiroth to do the same.

"Sherbet Lemon." Dumbledore pronounced clearly and at once Sephiroth steadied himself as they began to rise, sort of like an elevator. As it stopped, the two men stepped out and after walking pass numerous paintings that seemed to be animated, Sephiroth found himself in a circular room with many windows and portraits of various women and men.

"Preceding headmasters and headmistresses." He deducted and inclined his head when Dumbledore offered him seat.

Crossing his legs, Sephiroth asked "So…who is it that wants to meet me?" Then the sound of a door opening caused him to turn around, his green eyes were wide with surprise when he saw a tall man with unruly black hair, loop sided glasses and a woman with long, fiery red hair and familiar looking green eyes staring directly into his own. "Harry?"


End file.
